My Special Host Host Club
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: It all started with some dares. Two girls were at the receiving ends of the twins dares. Drama will ensue as they discover secrets about themselves and each other. Hikaru x OC and Kaoru x OC(2). collab with Shay-chan33
1. Chapter 1

I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. My mom just gave me the best news ever, I get to go to school at Ouran Academy starting tomorrow! We aren't extremely rich, like most other students that attend Ouran. I can, however, sing extremely well. Because of that, and my exceptional grades, I received a scholarship to go to Ouran Academy. I need to calm down, so I go for a walk in a park near my house. I walk to my favorite fountain. It is surrounded by cherry trees, and filled with lotus flowers and koi fish. I sit down on my favorite bench and pull out my diary. I write down what had happened and look at the fountain. I begin to fall asleep, it is around midnight after all. I wake back up after a few minutes and see a bunch of moon-lit orange in front of my face. I scream and scoot to the other end of the bench. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did. If you weren't even trying, I would hate to see when you were. Why were you so close to my face anyway?" He sits next to me on the bench and stares at the fountain.

"Oh, well, one of my dares for my club was that I had to find a butterfly. The one I was chasing landed on your nose. I was trying to figure out how to catch it without waking you." I notice the jar in his hand. He has the lid in the other and it is gold with some kind of gemstones all over it. How can he even afford something like that? "Well, I lost my butterfly. So, what's your name?"

"Me? Oh, my name is Chou Manami. What is yours?"

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. Chou Manami, huh? Do you want to be my butterfly?"

"What? Why? You're not going to try to put me in that jar, are you?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, but your name means 'moonlit-butterfly'. I thought I could get a picture of you, since you probably don't go to my school."

"I don't think your friends will believe that is my name just from a picture."

"If you could stand in the moonlight, they might." I nod in agreement, and he moves me to where he thinks I should stand. He takes out a digital camera from his back pocket and says, "Say, 'butterfly'!"

"Not gonna happen!" He takes the picture and puts it in his back pocket.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much of a relief this is to me."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm the one who scared your original butterfly away. What would've happened if you couldn't do the dare?"

"Something extremely embarrassing, probably. I've gotta go now, but thanks for your help!" With that last statement, he runs away.

"I should probably get back too." I walk back to my house to see my mom holding two uniforms in her hands. "Which one is my school uniform?"

"Well, they both are, sweetie, but one is the male version and I just know you will hate to wear the other one." The other jumble of fabric is a yellow monstrosity! The collar, the long sleeves, the color, and just because it wasn't stupid enough, they had to add a huge pink bow on the front! The length and the shoes are manageable though. I will just have to look in the little rule-book to see if there are any rules on alteration. "So, which one are you going to wear?"

I grab them both. "I'll wear the male version until I can ask about alterations for the yellow monstrosity." She nods her head, and I head to my room to go to bed. As soon as I hit the bed, he comes into my mind. "Who are you, anyway? I know your name, but that doesn't seem like enough. I feel like I need to know everything about you. Well, that sounds like I'm a stalker. Oh, well. I need to get some sleep." I close my eyes and my dreams are filled with my new school and Kaoru. I wake up to hear my mom yelling my name.

"Chou Manami, get your rear-end down here this instant! I swear! If you're late on your first day and somehow lose your scholarship because of it, you will never hear the end of it from me!" I look over at my alarm clock.

"Oh my gosh!" I run around and get ready as quickly as I can. I make sure I grab my hat. I don't want any of the other students to know I'm a girl in a guy uniform. Not a good first impression. I'm not late; I'm actually early. I just don't know the way to the school or how long it will take. I run downstairs, grab a granola bar and a bottle of water, and grab my skates. "Bye, mom!" She shakes her head at me. I pass the spot where I met Kaoru last night. Surprisingly, I don't get lost. I get there a bit early, so I head to the administrator's office. I knock on the door, and he ushers me in. "Hi, I won't be here for long. I just need my class schedule, a map of the school, and rules on alterations."

"I figured as much." He hands me all three. I bow and turn to leave. "Wait, I need to tell you something. You must have at least one extra-curricular activity. I will suggest something for your singing, but you may choose whatever you want." I nod my head and leave the office.

"Okay, first I have homeroom. Homeroom is in class-" I bump into someone and fall on my butt. "Ouch. Sorry, I was trying to find my class." I look up and see a girl in a boys uniform, like me. She has short brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and is about the same height as me. She extends her hand to me. I take it, and she helps me up. "Uh, thanks, dude?" She looks really nervous. "Okay, so you're a girl. Thank goodness! I thought I was the only one who was having dress issues." She laughs a little.

"My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi. My name's Chou Manami. If anyone asks it's just C-H-O. No U. Oh yeah, can you help me? I need to get to my homeroom." She looks down at my paper and smiles.

"That's my homeroom too. I guess we're going together then." We walk to our homeroom. We talk about some random things. I walk in the door and stop dead in my tracks. "Chou? What's the matter?" I am so shocked I can't speak so I just point. "Oh, them? They're the Hitachiin twins. Here, I'll introduce you to them." She grabs my wrist and drags me over there. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Haruhi, what took you so long?" The one with the hair parted to the right said that.

"Who do you have with you?" The one with the hair parted to the left said that. I'm sure that one's Kaoru.

"This is Cho Manami." The one with the left part looked surprised. I had to do my best not to look at him. He may figure it out. "Cho, the one with the left parted hair is Kaoru, and the other one is Hikaru."

I bow. "M-My name is Cho Manami. It is very nice to meet the both of you." Curse the stutter. He's definitely going to know now.

Hikaru looks kind of mad. "Hey, why am I just called 'the other one'?"

"Because it didn't take as long to say."

"Hey, do you have a sister?" Hikaru and Haruhi turn and stare at me questioningly. Kaoru is staring at me so seriously and won't back down.

"Um, yeah, I have a twin sister. Why, have you met her?" He's totally not going to believe that crap!

"I guess I have then." He bought it? Huh, maybe I do look a lot different in boys clothes and a hat.

Haruhi snaps her fingers. "Hey, I just had a great idea! You should come to Music Room 3. You can meet the rest of my friends!" (~No-one ever saw that coming~ heh heh) "It would be really fun. What do you say?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Uh, sure."

"Speaking of that, Hikaru did his dare yesterday. We got to meet Karei. Kaoru, did you do yours?" He blushes and nods. She goes on talking while Hikaru and Kaoru talk to each other. The entire time I feel his stare burning into my back. At the end of the day we walk to the music room together. Some girls are staring at me also. "Hey, are you okay, Cho?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She gives me a glare that says she doesn't believe me. "Well, it feels like someone is staring at me. it's kind of scaring me a bit. I think it's one of the twins. They don't know do they?"

She starts laughing. "Of course they wouldn't. They're completely dense. Well, Kaoru might, he's a bit more sentimental than Hikaru. Oh, and one tip. Don't ever let them-"

"Ouch!" I accidentally run into yet another girl in a boys uniform. She has long, dark brown hair, almost exactly like mine. The difference is that her bangs almost cover her forehead, and long side bangs that reach her chest. She may be short, but she looks like she has enough attitude for four. "I'm really sorry." She looks at me strangely then walks past me and smiles at the twins and Haruhi. "Huh, that was weird." I just shrug my shoulders, and keep walking.

Haruhi stops dead in her tracks. "Oh, I just remembered. We have to go do something really quickly. We'll see you in the music room, okay?" I nod and she grabs the twins and runs off.

"Okay, now to find this music room." I look at the map and see it's down the next few hallways. I finally get there and knock on the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" I don't hear anything. Maybe no one is there yet. "Oh, well. I guess I can just wait for Haruhi and the twins." I open the door, and my eyes are blinded by light and rose petals, my nose is filled with that scent and the scent of tea, and my ears here a group of people say "Welcome to the Host Club."


	2. Chapter 2

I slam the door. Yep, just slammed it in some people's faces. I look up at the sign above the door. "Well, it says Music Room 3" I open the door back up. I see a group of guys looking a little confused. "Okay, this is Music Room 3, and not just some prank, is it?" Haruhi walks up to me. "Oh, hey, Ha-wait!" I look back and see the twins. I turn back and glare at Haruhi. She looks a little scared. "Haruhi, why didn't you say it was a host club before!?"

A tall, blonde boy walks up to me. "Please don't yell at my darling child. There is no need for you to raise your-"

"Shut it, Blondie." He looks shocked and goes to hide in a corner.

The twins start laughing and come up to me. "That was awesome. Remind us not to get you mad." I just glare at them. "Aw, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you two. You guys didn't tell me either." They look at each other, then look at me. "If you thought I wouldn't come simply because it is a host club, you're wrong. You guys should have at least told me."

"Guys, he's right, We should have told him."

I sigh and walk over to the blonde boy. How is he growing mushrooms? "I'm sorry I was rude. It was impolite and wrong." He stands up and pats my head.

"That is quite alright. May I ask why you are here?" Haruhi steps in front of me.

"I just met him today. His name is Cho Manami, and he just transferred here today. We became friends, and I wanted him to meet all of you guys."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tamaki, King of the Host Club! I am quite knowledgeable in all things-"

Haruhi steps in front of me. "That's enough from him." Tamaki looks crushed and goes back to his mushroom corner. "You've already met me and the Hitachiin twins." She gestures to a tall guy with glasses and dark hair. "This is Kyoya Ootori. He is second in charge here at the Host Club." Kyoya pushes up his glasses and closes a little black book.

"You are the new transfer student, Cho Manami. You have exceptional grades and an amazing talent for singing. You are in Class 1-A with Haruhi and the twins."

"How did you know all of that?"

He puts on what I'm guessing is a fake smile. "It is my job to know everything about everybody." He stresses the 'everything' and 'everybody.'

I walk up to him and gesture for him to bend down. I whisper in his ear. "Problems with alterations. I mean, have you seen it? It's a yellow monstrosity." He gives me a knowing look. I just give him a smile and shrug. A little blonde child skips up to me with a taller guy with black hair behind him. I lean down and smile at him. "Well, who are you?"

He gives me the most adorable smile I have ever seen. "My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka. You can just call me 'Honey' if you want." He climbs onto the taller guy's back. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, although, everybody just calls him 'Mori.'" He climbs down and takes a pink bunny from behind his back. "This is Usa-chan. He likes tea and cake as much as I do. Can you hold him for me for a minute?"

"Of course I can!" I take the bunny and pat Honey's head. "I think I will just call you and Takashi by your names. Is that okay?" He looks confused for a second, but smiles, nods his head, and climbs back onto Mori's back. I look around and see some couches, tables, chairs, and tons and tons of tea sets. "Wait, am I allowed to be here? Don't I have to pay or something?" I look to Kyoya.

He pushes up his glasses. "Well, we don't normally have male visitors, so there's no protocol. However, we just got a shipment of new tea sets earlier today, and we don't have enough time to move them before the guests arrive. Would you like to help us? We will compensate you for your hard work of course. If you would like to stay afterwards, you may." I think about it and nod. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and I hear laughter. I look towards the sound and see a giant platform raise from the ground carrying a girl with a microphone.

"Kyoya, are you thinking about letting this young man join the Host Club. If you are, you need my evaluation first." I am so confused right now. He didn't say anything about me joining. She walks over to me "Hi, my name is Renge." I wave and scans me head to toe, literally. I swear I saw some sort of light come from her eyes and scan me like you would in a store. "I say, you should be the 'shy type!'" I am the what? "Give me a shy line."

Is she serious? She looks like she is. Well, what makes me shy? Hmm, boys! Boys definitely make me shy. Surprisingly, these guys don't. Well, not all of them. I look over at the twins and see them talking to Haruhi. Just as I look back, Kaoru looks up at me. I turn around and grab one of my arms. Okay, now say something. "U-um, m-my name i-is Cho M-Manami. W-what type of t-tea would you like?" She squeals, and I take a deep breathe.

"That was perfect! The stutter and blush were nice touches." Wait, I was blushing? I lift my hands up to my face. Yep, there it is. My face feels like it's on fire. I hear the door behind me open. Along with it, there are millions of screaming girl voices. "Hey, look! Karei!" She waves over to some- wait. Crap! That's the girl I ran into earlier! Renge drags her over here. "Karei, this is Cho Manami. Her surname is really close to yours. Cho, this is Karei Minami." Wow, that is close. I give her a small wave. She looks at me like she's trying to figure out what I am.

She points her finger at me. "You aren't a secret agent sent to be my doppelganger and follow me and/or ruin my life are you?"

"I, uh, what? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure I'm not a secret agent." She doesn't look like she believes me for a second.

"Oh, okay." She gives me the biggest smile ever. "I'm sorry for that. You can never be too sure about people."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for running into you earlier."

She shakes her head. "That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." She walks off talking to Renge. I look to my right and see the boxes Kyoya was talking about.

I walk up to him. "Kyoya, where do the boxes go?" He points to a door at the right side of the room. "Okay, thanks." I wave goodbye and get ready to work. I open the door and find a giant room. There is a giant cupboard with lots of drawers on the left side. Next to it is an open window. I can feel the slight breeze from outside. It feels awesome. To the right is a giant curtain. I guess they change into different outfits behind it. There is a giant glass cabinet on the back wall. I guess that's where the tea sets go. I go back to where the boxes are and begin taking them in one by one. They are really heavy! How can a few tea sets weigh this much? I finally get them all in after twenty minutes. This is why I'm not fond of rich people. They spend so much money on useless things. Whatever, it's not my business what they do. I sit on the windowsill before I move the sets to the cabinet. I see a group of birds. Hmm, I wonder. "Sora~ My dearest little Sora~" I wait a few minutes. My pet cardinal flies up to the window. "Hello, Sora. How are you?" She gives me a little chirp. "I'm glad to hear it. Let me check your wing." She starts flying around and doing tricks. "I guess it's completely healed now. Don't worry, I won't ever let him hurt you again." She gives me a quiet chirp. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You did what you were supposed to. How's mom?" She gives me two chirps. "Good." She flies onto my shoulder. "What are you doing up there?"

"What are you doing?"

I turn my head to see that it's Kaoru. When I turned my head, I scared Sora. She tries to fly away. "Wait, Sora!" I reach out for her, but I can't grab onto her. I forgot that I was at a window. I begin to fall, but I grab onto the edge of the window. "Help me!" I see Kaoru run up to the window. He reaches out his hand.

"Here, take my hand." I try to reach up but one of my hands slip. "Come on you can do it." I shake my head. Is he crazy!? I'll fall to my death if he can't grab my hand in time. "Trust me." He says it with so much sincerity, I can't help but listen.

"On the count of three." He nods his head. "One. Two." I look down. That's a really long fall. Take a deep breath. "Three!" I let go.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't feel anything but a slight pain in my wrist. I look up. He caught me. "You caught me."

He gives me a strained smile. "I told you I would. Give me your other hand." I nod and swing my arm up to him. He grabs onto it and pulls me up. He looks shocked at me.

I turn around. "I hope Sora goes home. She's easily frightened." I turn back around. Why does he look so shocked? "Is there something wrong?"

"Your hat fell off."

"My what?" I reach up to where my hat is. Okay, maybe where it was. My eyes open wide. My hair is down. He knows I'm a girl.

"So you're the girl I met last night?" Crap! He knows that I'm the girl he met. What do I do? My panic button gets hit. I run behind the curtain. "Wait, why are you hiding?" He waits a few seconds for my answer. "Chou, that's not a good hiding spot."

"Go away!" He's coming. He's coming for me. He's going to hurt me again. Wait, stop it! Kaoru is not him! Kaoru is nice and caring and sweet and nothing like HIM. I look up and see Kaoru standing next to me. He looks sad and confused. "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry." He grabs my hand and lifts me up.

He smiles. "That's okay. I don't think anyone here would think any less of you." He gestures towards the door. All of the hosts, Renge, and Karei are standing in the doorway.

I bow my head. "I-I'm sorry. I lied to all of you. I deserve to be punished for what I did." Tamaki walks up to me and puts his hand on my cheek. I flinch expecting to be hit. He tilts my head up to face him.

"It's okay. You did what you thought needed to be done. You are quite a talented actress if I do say so myself. You had almost all of us fooled. I knew all along of course." I roll my eyes. "We are all family here. As the leader of this family, I declare that Chou Manami is hereby pardoned from her lie." He smiles at me. Haruhi comes up to me and extends her arms. I run into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I keep repeating it over and over, while crying. I haven't ever had a family like this. She keeps petting my hair and telling me that it's okay. She reminds me of my mother. She is very comforting. I look up, and she wipes my tears away. The last thing I remember is being held by Haruhi and thinking that I felt tired.

~Kaoru's POV~

"Chou?" I wait for her to answer. Haruhi looks up and puts her finger to her mouth.

"She fell asleep."

"Well, that makes sense. She was up past midnight last night." She looks confused. "Here, let me take her." I extend my arms, and Haruhi gives her to me. The only way for me to carry her is to hold her bridal style. Wow, she hardly weighs anything, and her hair smells like raspberries and something else. I set her down on one of the couches we have. She starts to become restless. I sit down next to her and pet her hair. "It's okay. I'm here for you." She instantly calms down. Did I just hear her purr? Hikaru comes up to me.

"Dude, did she just purr?" I nod my head. "Maybe you should make her your little pet." I shake my head. "Well, if you get friend-zoned, don't say I didn't warn you." What does he mean by that? Oh, well. I feel like I'm being watched. I look over at the door and see a pair of dark green eyes. I feel her start to move again.

"Mom, what time is it?" She rubs her eyes sleepily. She's so cute. "Hey, Kaoru. Why are you in my house?"

"I'm not. You're at the Host Club still." She slowly sits up and looks around. "You know, I think you may be part cat." She looks confused. "While you were sleeping you started to purr when I pet your head." She blushes. "You're quite cute when you blush." Oops, I think I made her mad.

"Oh, so what, am I just a little lost kitten to you?" I shake my head. She stands up and stomps away angrily.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" *SLAM* I just stand there and stare at the door. "Well, that went well." I look over and see Karei nod to Kyoya and run after her.

~My POV~

What a jerk! I can't believed I ever liked him. Seriously, what is with him! I'm not just a little kitten. I'm not all sweet and cuddly. Okay, maybe a little, but not completely! Why won't anyone ever take me seriously? Is it really hard to actually listen to a person? The only way to get people to listen is to sing. I say things that are important to, you know! I hear someone call my name. "Go away, Kaoru."

Karei runs up to me. "I'm not Kaoru. Kyoya said for me to tell you to call him. Here's his number." She hands me a strip of paper, and I punch the numbers in on my phone.

I hear him pick up. "Chou, there is something that you and Karei may need to know in the near future."

"Just spit it out Kyoya." I hear silence. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Please continue."

"Look at Karei. Who does she remind you of?" I look at Karei trying to figure out what he means. She looks really familiar. "You two are cousins." What? I drop my phone while staring at Karei.

"Chou, what's the matter? Why did you drop your phone. What did he say to you? Why do you look so shocked?" Wow, she talks really fast.

I pick up the phone to hear Kyoya ask what's wrong. "Just, uh, well, I can't tell her. You do it. I can't think of words." I shove the phone to Karei. She takes it and listens to Kyoya. Her face looks confused then becomes happy and cheerful again. She says goodbye to Kyoya and hangs up the phone. She hands me my phone and is still smiling. "Your my cousin." She nods. I finally let it sink in. "Your my cousin." I start to smile. "Your my cousin! This is so cool! You totally need to spend the night over at my house tonight. My mom won't mind, and my dad is on a business trip. Wait, your parents won't mind will they?"

"Well, I live by myself in a hotel, so I'm pretty sure they won't."

I feel kind of sad now. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" She shakes her head. "Wait, a minute! There's a house next to mine. It's empty, but it's not all old and dirty. It's actually quite nice. You could live there. We could go to school, and have sleep-overs, and hang out every day!" I stop. "I'm sorry, that was a bit much, huh? I need to take a chill pill. You haven't even said if you wanted to yet."

She thinks about it for a minute. "Sure, I would love to live there! The agency might not be able to find me then." We keep talking for awhile. "Hey, can you come with me to my apartment? I need to grab some things for tonight, and I'm going to get some things for the house."

"Sure, totally." We head to the entrance of the school. I grab my skates and she grabs her skateboard. "I guess we can always go skating together." She thinks for a second then smiles.

"Yeah, totally!" We skate towards her apartment. I slow down to a stop. "Chou-chan?" She skates up to me. "What's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing is bothering me. Come with me for a second." I grab her hand and look around. No one is around, good. I push through the fake vines I made to cover the entrance. "Here we are."

"Wow, it's so beautiful. What a pretty fountain." She runs up to the fountain and looks into it. "Are these koi fish?"

"Yeah, this is my little secret hiding place. I come here whenever I feel sad or when I need inspiration. It's pretty and really peaceful. Hardly anyone knows it's here." I sit down on the bench. "Only three people know."

"If me and you know, then who is the other person." I blush.

"Well, the-the guy I like knows where this is." She looks up at the sky and gasps. "What is it?"

"This looks like the place where Kaoru took your picture." I nervously slide down on the bench. "You like Kaoru!" I nod sheepishly.

I put my finger to my mouth. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?" She smiles and nods. "Okay, lets head to your apartment before it gets dark. We finally arrive at her apartment. "Oh, my gosh! This place is huge!"


	4. Chapter 4

Her apartment building is huge, and the name is some fancy French words. The entire building is painted a sort of peach color. The top of the building and the outside of the windows were all white. When we walk through the front doors we are greeted by a bunch of maids and butlers. It feels really awkward. I just hide behind Karei. That is surprisingly hard considering she's shorter than me. We FINALLY get up to her apartment. "I'm sorry, but this is why I'm not a big fan of rich people. They spend so much money on things that are useless. When I met Kaoru, he had a gold lidded jar with tons of jewels on it. Why? There is no reason why you can't just go out and get a normal jar. Jewelry and outfits are different, though, as long as you wear them often. If you just wear them one time, that is just totally wasteful. There would be a lot less homeless people and more people with jobs if rich people would just not waste all of their money on stupid things." Karei just stares at me. "What?"

"Are you done now?" I put my hands on my hips in anger. "Good, because I have some questions."

"Okay, like what kind of questions?"

"Well, what kind of things do you like? I know you dislike rich people. Don't worry, I'm not offended by the stupid rich people thing."

"Okay, I thought I might have offended you. Well, I like red, butterflies, my pet cardinal Sora, I actually love carnations, only the red kinds though, I absolutely adore raspberries, Haruhi is really nice, I love children, that's why I like Mitskuni and Takashi."

She tilts her head. "Wait, who?"

"Oh, sorry. I mean Honey and Mori. I really like them."

"And Kaoru."

"Yeah-wait, WHAT!? Nuh-uh!" I feel my entire face heat up in a serious blush.

"You can't deny it~ You basically admitted it earlier." She laughs at me while we get the rest of her things.

"W-well, what about you and Hikaru?"

"Nah, man, we're just total best buds." We go down the stairs. "Oh, wait! I forgot something. Can you wait for me in the lobby?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sure." She runs back up the stairs. I think I saw an evil grin on her face. Maybe I'm imagining things. I call my mom. "Hey, mom, I don't know how long I'm gonna be out tonight."

"Oh, oops! I guess I forgot to tell you! My bad~"

"What did you forget to tell me? Do we need anything?"

"Yes, actually, I need you to get some milk and eggs. Also, before I forget, I won't be home tonight either. I have to stay late, and one of my coworkers lives really close, so I'm going to stay with him."

"Wait, did you just say 'him?'" I hear a click. "Did you just hang up on me?" I wait a few seconds. "You just hung up on me! She just hung up on me! Grrr, oh she is so going to get it!" I try re-dialing, but she turned her phone off. "Are you kidding me!?" At that moment, Karei decides to re-appear. She laughs at me. "This isn't funny." I begin to pout.

"You want to go eat somewhere?" I nod my head. "Okay, how about we go to Chinatown?" I nod my head, again, this time a bit happier. I like Chinatown a lot. She leads me out to the car waiting for us. We talk a bit on the way there, but I'm still upset. How can she do this? He's only away on business. He hasn't left us, yet. We finally get to Chinatown. "We can skate back to Chou-chan's place." The driver tips his hat and drives off. "Well, where do you want to go?" Before, I can even answer she drags me over to a dress shop.

"Karei, why are we in a clothing store?"

"Because."

"Good enough." We walk towards the back of the store. "Oh my gosh, this is so pretty!" I hold up a red and gold, off the shoulder, crop top.

"Well, then, try it on." With that, she pushes me into the dressing room. She comes back a minute later. "These, too." She hands me a black and gold, short skirt, a pair of black and red wedges, a few black bracelets, red heart earrings, and a gold headband. "Don't even think of coming out of there without them on!" I sigh. She is gonna have me die of embarrassment, isn't she? Yes, yes she is. I finally put it all on and get the nerve to show her. "Wow, you look so cute-wait. One more thing." She comes up and puts my hair in a ponytail. "There! all done!" She yanks me to the counter. She bought herself an entirely new outfit too. "Where do you want to go now?" AGAIN, before I can say anything, she pulls me toward a ramen shop. She's really pushy, but in a nice and endearing way. I can't help but go along with her. It's fun having someone else decide for you. Me and my mom aren't exactly people who can make decisions quickly, so this is a lot better. "Excuse me, we need two seats." She slips the lady a piece of paper, and the lady smiles.

She takes us to our seats. "Hey, Karei!" I hear a very familiar voice. I look over and see Hikaru and his little doppelganger. I turn towards the waitress.

"I'm sorry, but is there anywhere else we can sit?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. All the other seats are taken." I look around and see, like, five open tables. She actually pushes me to the booth. "I will come back in a minute to take your order." Hikaru stands up and pushes me into the seat next to Kaoru. I'm too busy blushing and hiding my face to notice that he and Karei slipped off to another table.

"Hey, Chou. You, uh, look great."

"Th-thanks, Kaoru." We sit there in silence for a few minutes. "Um, K-Kaoru, I'm-"

"Wait." He reaches over next to him and pulls out a bouquet of red carnations. There is a small red and gold butterfly figurine in the middle. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "No, I'm sorry. I was being over-sensitive."

"What I said was actually supposed to be a complement, but I guess not."

"No, it was. There's just a bad memory behind that statement. Today's been kind of rough really. My dad's out on a business trip, but my mom isn't coming home tonight because she's spending the night at a 'friend's' house, and that 'friend' just happens to be a guy. I don't know what to do with her. She's like a two year old, and men are candy." He looks at me strange, and I wave my hands in front of my face. "Uh, that w-was just an analogy, don't take it literally. I've just had a really weird roller-coaster day today. I found out I have a cousin, today was my first day of school, I met the Host Club, my mom stressed me out major, and I almost died!"

"That's quite a productive day." We both begin to laugh. "I'm glad I came in when I did."

"You do know it's your fault I almost died, right?" He looks shocked. "You scared me, and in turn, I scared my bird." I smell the flowers. "Do you smell raspberries?" He reaches down to the ribbon holding the bouquet together and hands it to me.

"It reminded me of you. When-when you were sleeping I smelled a mixture of raspberries and something else. I found a gold ribbon and sprayed it with raspberry perfume." He looks really red from his admittance that he smelled me. I don't mind really. My mom calls me her 'little raspberry' because I blush a lot.

I lean down to smell the flowers again. "Kaoru, you're my hero." Both of our faces begin to blush. "I-I can't thank you enough for that, Kaoru. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." I lift my head up to look at him. His face is really close to mine.

"I know what it is." I give him a questioning look. "The other thing you smell like. You smell like a mixture of raspberries and pinna colada. It's intoxicating." He leans forward. Oh, god, this is really happening! Chou, you can't! You just met him, you can't kiss him! All of these thoughts screaming at me, but I can't help but to lean in.

"Just kiss her, already!"


	5. Chapter 5

The previous statement yelled at us somehow makes me slip on the table. That means the only kiss I get is from this dirty table. At least, the nagging in my head stopped. Sadly, it is replaced by real nagging. "Aw, come on! That is not who you were supposed to kiss, Chou-chan!" I turn to see Karei and Hikaru laughing their annoying heads off. "Did you two like our little plan?"

"What do you mean your plan?"

"We did a pretty nice job of making it, huh Karei?"

"Yeah we did!" She gives Hikaru a high-five. "Sadly, you had to ruin it by kissing the table. That's not cool, Chou-chan. We went through a lot of trouble making this plan, and you ruined it." She and Hikaru sit across from us. She sighs and puts her head in her hand. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she slams her hands on the table. "That's it!" She comes over and literally shoves me into Kaoru's lap. "Why did you have to stop being all cute together? It was adorable!"

"Maybe because you yelled something embarrassing across the entire place." She looks kind of confused. "I already told you that I embarrass easy, then you go and do something like this!" I stand up angrily. "I know you were trying to help, but did you ever think that I didn't want it?" I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed I seem to be a bit bipolar. I blame the writer.

"Hey, Chou, she was just trying to help."

"Did you not just hear me, Hikaru? I said, 'I didn't want it.' Does no one even try to listen to me? *sigh* Whatever." I walk out of the restaurant.

"Chou, wait!" Kaoru runs up to me. "You, uh, forgot these." He hands me the flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I had them in my hands." I hide my face behind the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers, Kaoru." Definitely bipolar.

"Why is my darling daughter wearing such a revealing outfit!?" We look over and see Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hi, Tamaki. What are you doing here?"

Kyoya pushes up his glasses. "We are here looking for a place that would cater to the Host Club for our upcoming party."

I look to Tamaki. "You guys are having a party?"

"Yes! This party's theme is Chinatown. That's why we are here." He eyes the flowers. "Who gave you flowers, darling daughter?"

"One, I'm not your daughter. Two, I got them from-"

"Chou!" I turn back to see Karei and Hikaru.

"Well, I guess I can't leave you. I still have to take you to my house, right?" Karei looks confused for a second, but smiles when she realizes I'm not still mad at her. "I'm sorry I stormed off like that. Forgive me?"

"Of course! I'm sorry for planning something behind your back."

"No, that's okay. If I would've known, I wouldn't have come."

"Wait, why not?" I look at Kaoru looking like a sad puppy.

"I was mad, remember? I'm okay now, though." I hug the flowers and start to blush some more. "W-Well, we should get going now. It's going to get dark soon, and we're skating back to my house."

"Are you really leaving, my darling daughters?"

"Yeah, sorry, Tamaki. Besides, you guys have work to do, remember?" He nods his head sadly. I walk up to him and flick his forehead. He looks confused, and I just smile at him. "The Host Club King should always be happy for his subjects, shouldn't he? Yes, he should, now go help Kyoya and don't be such a pain." Karei hands me my backpack. I put my skates on, and she hops on her skateboard. We skate back to my house and basically collapse on my couch. "What do we do now, Rei-chan?"

"I don't know. What did you originally plan on doing tonight?"

I make a thinking face. What was I going to do. I look towards the door to my apartment. There, on the coat rack is a giant blob of yellow. "Wait one second, okay?" I run to my room and grab all of my sewing things. I throw them on the floor in front of the couch and grab the yellow blob. "We need to do something about this." I say 'this' like you would if a pizza was purple and smelled funny. We spend the next few hours working on it.

"Go try it on, Chou-chan." I take it with me to my room and put it on. There was a lot of whit tool and some extra white fabric underneath the skirt. We cut all of that off. The top part of the dress is now sleeveless, we cut off the collar, we took some of the white tool that looked kind of like fishnet and made a crop top, we cut off the skirt to get rid of the puffiness around the waist, we cut the skirt to make it shorter and have a sharp angle, put one of the layers of white fabric back underneath the skirt, cut the cuffs off of the sleeves, wore them as bracelets, died the bow red, and wore it in my ponytail. "It looks great, Chou-chan!" We stayed up talking about various things and finally fell asleep.

~Dream Time~

I'm walking towards Ouran. I see a familiar dark pair of green eyes running into the school. I run after it and end up at music room 3. I slam open the doors. "Why, hello, Chou. Care to join me for some tea?" I look down and see blood and bodies everywhere. Slowly, the faces of the bodies become more and more clear. I recognize them in order as Kyoya, Renge, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Haruhi. "Don't forget this one." He has Karei in a choke hold, with a knife to her throat.

"Chou-chan! Help me! Please-" *SLICE* He lifeless bleeding body falls to the floor in a heap.

"Gross." He steps over her body. "Now, there's no reason to cry. You must've known this would happen eventually. I finished off your mother before I came here. There are no more people to keep us from-" *CLANG* I see his body fall to the bloodied floor. Kaoru is standing behind him with and iron frying pan.

"Chou, did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Kaoru. Did he hurt you?"

He grabs my hands. "No, I hid when he got here, grabbed the frying pan, and waited for an opportunity. Sadly, that was only after he had killed everyone else. I couldn't save them. I'm so sorry. I'm so worthless." He begins to cry.

I pull him into a hug. "No, no, Kaoru. You saved me. You are in no way shape or form worthless. You're my hero." He stops crying and leans in to kiss me. *SHING* He coughs up blood and falls to the floor with a knife in his chest. I fall to the floor. "Kaoru!"

"This is all your fault."

"Wha-What?"

"When you moved here, you brought him with you. This is all your fault. Everyone is dead because of you. You're worthless. You're despicable. You're nothing. You're terrible. You're terrible, and I hate you. We all hated you, couldn't you tell? Nobody will ever love you. You will be alone forever." He stops breathing.

The other person walks up to me. "Your turn~"


End file.
